


Polaroids and the Script

by harryandlouisandpuppies



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Time Meeting, M/M, Oops and Hi, pre-xfactor 2010, soul mates, the script concert, they met in the bathrooms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 07:33:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3166673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryandlouisandpuppies/pseuds/harryandlouisandpuppies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know Harry and Louis went to the same The Script concert, we all know they met in the bathrooms and we all know Louis was the first one to get Harry's autograph.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Polaroids and the Script

The arena was giant, there were so many people everywhere and hearts were pounding, palms were sweating and knees were shaking with anticipation and excitement. Everyone was bustling around, clinging onto their belongings and the arms of the members of their little group. What Louis would like to do is just pause in the middle of all the commotion, just stand there and soak in the moment, like in those commercials or music videos, where they just stand frozen on the busy sidewalk and every one just walks around them. But this isn't a television commercial. No, this was much better. This, this was The Script concert. So his feet moved along the concrete being tugged and pushed from every which way, trying to get good seats and when they finally did and Louis could take his eyes off the ground and look around and soak it all in, holy fuck. It was amazing. The Script would be on that stage, in front of Louis, breathing the same air as him. It was overwhelming. Stan, his best mate, and Luke, Louis' other friend, were talking animatedly, waving their hands all around with large grins on their faces, Alex was taking a picture of the arena and Justin, Lindsey, Beth and Louis' girlfriend Hannah were all talking and laughing with excitement but all louis could do was soak it all in. It was just incredible. The vibe was amazing and Louis' secret dream was to one day be on that stage. His friends don't know that, if they did they'd tease him endlessly. It's hard enough being in the drama club, they all think he's silly so if Louis really enjoys singing and dreams of making a career out of it, well they don't need to know. 

**

It was during the third song, Breakeven, that Louis' bladder decided to be at it's maximum capacity. He really needed to pee. He tapped Hannah, who was wailing out the lyrics and dancing with Beth and Lindsey and told her he was going to the loo. He shoved through people, not knowing where the hell he was going and not knowing how the fuck he was gonna get back to his friends, but eh. He finally found the bathroom, near the entrance to the arena and far from the stage. He pushed the heavy door open and nearly bumped into someone. "Oops!" 

"Hi" Louis looked up and was taken aback. The boy had crazy curly brown hair, huge green eyes and a slow deep voice that didn't really match his appearance. And all of a sudden Louis was more breathless than he was watching his second favorite band preform live in front of his eyes. 

"Hi" It came out breathy, but this boy, Louis couldn't look away even if he wanted too, but honestly, who wants to look away from such pretty boy? And maybe they stared at each other for a moment before Louis remembered he had to pee. "I've got to um, to uh, take a wee" he coughed out. And the boy, who was a tiny bit shorter than Louis, which Louis liked because he's pretty short, nodded with big eyes of realization and moved to the side so Louis could get through. And the boy left the bathroom and Louis could now pee with the feeling that there was something left unsaid with the curly haired boy. He was washing his hands when the door opened again and there was the boy. Louis raised an eyebrow, looking at the boy through the mirror. 

"Forgot um, a - uh... Well - hi" Louis turned off the faucet, dried his hands and turned to look at the boy and smirked. 

"You forgot what?" he asked, leaning against the sink.

"To say hi?" The curly haired boy said with a shy smile and a little shrug.

"No you didn't, that was the first thing you said to me" Louis was teasingly smirking and the little adorable bundle of curls and green eyes.

"Okay. I forgot that I wanted to talk to you" well little curly got a bit confident. And Louis was smiling, how could he not?

And so they had to have spent at least an hour in the bathroom talking. They ended up sitting on the floor against the tiled wall talking, just talking. Harry, that's the boys name, had just turned 15 last week and this was a birthday present from his mum, he had came here with 3 of his friends who he was in a little band with, louis laughed teasingly at that, but then admitted that it sounded like a lot of fun. Louis told Harry that he was 17 and was here with some friends, and if he failed to mention that one of those friends was actually his girlfriend of almost a year, well, Harry didn't need to know all the little details of his life. 

Like Louis, Harry's parents were divorced, they both lived with their mums, Louis told Harry that his biological father wasn't in the picture, and told him the story of how his name was changed, and that he had a good relationship with his step dad, the father of his four step sisters. Harry's dad moved to the states when he was around 10, but they talk often and him and his older sister visit him for the holidays and his mother has been dating a nice man for about two years now.

And okay, maybe an hour turned into two hours.

When they could no longer feel their butts, they decided to return to the concert that neither of them will admit that they forgot about. They made a petty attempt to find their friends before deciding to just stick together and found a nice little place, actually closer to the stage than Louis was before. Louis was only holding the younger boys hand because he forgot to let go after tugging him along through the crowd. It was a good night. They took horrible selfie on Louis' crappy phone and a girl with a nose piercing, pink hair and a few tattoos practically begged to take their picture with her Polaroid camera. She took three pictures, one for Harry, one for Louis and one for her, she wanted one for her collection. The stage was behind them and the two boys smiled big, holding the others hand. Looked like something you'd see on tumblr and Louis loved it. When the show was over Harry enveloped Louis in the most amazing hug ever and they parted ways, hoping that by some miracle they'd meet each other again some day.

It took Louis half an hour and a phone call to Stan to find his friends. When asked where he was he simply told them he couldn't find them after he went to the bathroom, he didn't mention Harry to them at all. 

It took Louis a year to forget about Harry. Not really. He had their crap selfie saved on his phone, computer and printed as a photograph. The Polaroid was tucked away safely in a shoe box under his bed along with the concert ticket, the selfie, and other things that Louis loved dearly. So yeah, he didn't forget about Harry at all. Not one bit. Kept an eye out for him at school and every where he went. But he never talked about him. Never told a soul about the magnificent young boy.

On September 19th, 2010 Louis' mum dragged him to the xfactor auditions, because that's something he did, signed up for the xfactor. He was incredibly nervous and didn't tell his friends in fear that he'd get horribly rejected. He was shaking like a leaf from nerves, standing in the queue, eyes darting around like crazy. There were men with cameras walking around and interviewing a few, Louis just hoped he wouldn't be one of those few. And that's when he saw him. Standing aside from the crowd with a camera in his face. The curls and dimples. Louis couldn't breathe. He made sure to keep an eye on him until they got inside the warehouse where they could walk around freely. Louis ditched his mum the minute he saw Harry walk away from his family to look at the free food offered. Louis zigged and zagged through nervous contestants. "You look like you're going to make it, can I have your autograph?" Louis held out a napkin and sharpie with a nervous smile and watched Harry slowly turn around. Realization hit the big green eyes almost instantly and Louis could kinda breathe again. 

"Louis!" his smile was so big. Harry practically jumped into his arms. Louis knew he had to get back to his mum so he made a giggling Harry sign the napkin and they parted ways again but kept catching each others eye and smiling. 

And then with one last shove, fate pushed the two fools together and now as they tour the world, living their dream with three extra mates, selling out stadiums, Louis has never been more in love with anything in his entire life than the boy who is standing on the edge of the stage talking to the crowd of Orlando studios. He looks away from the beautiful boy who is still younger but now a head taller than he, and gazes around the crowd. They're screaming Larry on his left and he smiles and waves at them. They're chanting it and he stares at them and is grateful that he and his boyfriend, fiancé, husband, whatever Harry is, probably all three really because Louis does propose to the boy at least twice a year, Harry loves it and loves the rings and Louis loves him. He's grateful that so many people support them. They're still chanting and that's when Louis sees her. Her hair is no longer pink, its barely tainted blue, but the facial structure and nose piercing are all the same, a bit more tatted, now with a full sleeve and a half. She was waving something around. An envelope. Maybe he should've thought it over, but he hopped off the stage and went to the group chanting Larry. They girls moved aside to let the blue haired, girl, well, woman now, through. 

"I've been trying to get these to you for four years now" She yelled over the screams. He took the envelope from her and looked at it.

"What is it?"

"Some candids from February 2009" He looked up and met her hazel eyes with his blue eyes and smiled the most genuine smile because, this literally meant so much. He put the envelope in his pocket and gestured for the girl the come forward where he hugged her so tightly and tried not to cry. How the hell was he not supposed to cry? She captured the moment on film, his first encounter with his soul mate and he could never be more grateful. He squeezed her tightly and pulled back. She put her hands on his cheeks and wiped away tears that escaped with her thumb. "Oh love don't cry" she smiled softly.

"I honestly can't thank you enough. And for trying to get these to us over four years, thank you so much" he climbed back on stage and whispered to a questioning Zayn what had happened and he itched to get backstage to tell Harry. Harry would probably set out to find the girl and personally ask her to be the photographer at their wedding but that's okay because Louis had already told a security guard to escort the girl back to their hotel later that night where Louis will ask her.

**Author's Note:**

> I was gonna make it cheesier than a 7 cheese mac and cheese and make the hipster girls name Destiny but luckily I decided to keep her nameless


End file.
